emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7133 (18th March 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Chrissie and Lawrence are shocked to find Chrissie's car covered in red paint. Val agrees to let Tracy move back in at The Grange and offers her her job back. Tracy confides in Diane that Andy scared her. Bernice goes to see Andy and tells him that she is there for him if he needs her as he regrets how he's been acting. She encourages him to pick himself up. Lawrence warns Cain to stay away from his family, but Cain tells Debbie that he didn't trash Chrissie's car and is amused to realise that it must have been Lisa. Brenda is appalled at the way Carly is speaking to Bob. Chrissie fires Nicola when she overhears her calling Lachlan a rapist. Andy apologises to Debbie for the way he has been acting. Edna smells a rat when she overhears Paddy and Rhona discussing Pearl's memory troubles. Alicia is terrified when Lachlan corners her in the shop. He goes to touch her, but Alicia panics, grabs some items off the shelf and starts to hurl them at him. Chrissie, Leyla and Megan hear the commotion and come running. Nicola realises that she never turned down the job in Dubai so has the opportunity to go now she's been fired. Diane tells Andy to move into the pub for a while. Chrissie tells Lachlan he's grounded for venturing into the village. She tells Lawrence she wants to take Alicia to civil court. Andy apologises to Tracy for the way he treated her. A furious Brenda confronts Carly over how she's treating Bob and threatens her with eviction unless she starts showing him some respect. Emma smiles when she sees Ross clocking Carly, having tried to convince him that he needs to move on from Donna. Edna tries to get Pearl to open up about her money troubles but is abruptly told to keep her nose out. Alicia panics that she'll go back to prison for assault. David tells Leyla that he's going to make Lachlan pay. Cast Regular cast *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Megan Sharma - Gaynor Faye *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Grange - Lounge and office *The Woolpack - Public bar *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *David's *Café Main Street *Farrers Barn *Cemetery *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Home Farm - Downstairs rooms and yard Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Alicia is terrified when Lachlan corners her in the shop; Andy apologises to Debbie for the way he has been acting; and Sandy becomes suspicious of Pearl's supposed memory troubles. (Though Sandy is mentioned in the synopsis, he does not appear in the broadcast episode and it is Edna Birch instead who becomes suspicious of Pearl.) *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,620,000 viewers (20th place). Memorable dialogue Lawrence White: (to Cain Dingle) "You cornered Chrissie like the big man you are. You made her feel unsafe in her own home. How would you like it if I did that to your daughter?" Debbie Dingle: "I'd like to see you try." Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes